


Sunflower

by KoKoa_B (J_Linz)



Series: A Martian and a Human [1]
Category: DCU, Justice League
Genre: Drinking, F/F, F/M, Gen, Het, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other, Threesome - F/F/M, Voyeurism, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Linz/pseuds/KoKoa_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't know how to summarize this one; two best friends get drunk together and... things happen... J'onn takes pleasure in reminding one of them exactly what happened "last night"...</p><p>All characters are based from my Lyght series. Well... I don't own any DC characters but, you know...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunflower

He opened his eyes and smiled at the sight in front of him; she was sleeping peacefully. He inched closer to her, lying right beside her. He found it odd but arousing how she slept; feet together with her legs spread far apart. Her hard nipples poked through the thin sheet, tempting him to pay attention to her breasts. Her breasts were much larger than his girlfriend’s; he had noticed that even with her clothes on. He slowly removed the sheet from her naked body, surprised that she didn’t wake up. He took that to his advantage and glided his fingers across a hard nipple, stopping to lightly pinch it. He replaced his fingers with his mouth, lightly flicking his tongue at the nipple. He let his other hand roam down to between her open legs, rubbing gently at the wetness that started to form. He enclosed his mouth around the nipple, sucking lightly and moaning as he slowly inserted a finger inside of her. He moved it in and out of her a few times before inserting another finger, pushing both deep inside.

The professor didn’t think of it as a rude awakening; she just never felt like that before as she was starting to wake up. She kept her eyes closed as the tingling sensations crept all over her body. She let out a moan and pushed her hips slightly towards the prodding fingers; the greedy mouth switched to the other nipple, making her tingle even more. A thumb ran across her now swollen clit, making her tremble and push her hips more; the fingers prodded her deeper and faster. Whoever this was knew what they were doing, the professor thought happily as she stretched her legs out and started to roll her hips.

… “Whoever this was”; the thought made the professor stop in mid-roll. Why wouldn’t she know whose fingers were inching her closer and closer to an orgasm, whose eager mouth was now kissing below her ribcage? It couldn’t have been her soon-to-be ex-husband: the fingers inside of her were more slender and although they were quickly moving, it was gentler than he ever was with her. _Who is this… and why can’t I remember anything?!_

Jamila finally opened her eyes and saw that she wasn’t in her room. When she looked down, she completely froze up: slowly kissing his way further down was none other than her best friend’s boyfriend. J’onn moaned slightly as he continued his slow trek down.

“Mmm… why did you stop moving…?” he glanced up at her with his red eyes. She could only gasp as his lips pressed softly on her hip. The sensation made her try to wiggle away but J’onn kept her in place with his free hand; his other slowed down on its movement. Jamila could only stare at him in utter confusion mixed with arousal. _What the fuck is going on, why is he seducing me, where the hell is Tabs?! God… his lips… what if she walks in on all of this?! Holy fuck; she’s gonna electrocute the both of us!!_

“J-J’onn, wait… what are you… s-s-s…” she tried. When she felt his tongue run slowly and gently over her slit, her body betrayed her; she quivered and let out a soft, surprised moan. Satisfied with her sounds, J’onn smiled and pushed his fingers in deeper, tasting the juices that escaped. He began moving his fingers in and out slowly once more, coating his fingers with her honey. Jamila tried to keep her body from reacting; she remained stiff and bit her lip to stop the moans. J’onn finally removed his fingers, replacing them with the tip of his tongue. He ran his juice-covered fingers over the swollen tip of his cock and slowly pushed his tongue inside of her.

As she felt his tongue enter her, Jamila’s body automatically made her arch her back, making his tongue go further inside of her. She stopped biting her lip so that she could tell him to stop. However, the only thing that escaped her mouth was a soft whimper of his name. _Oh, God… oh, fuck… he… he knows… what he’s doing! Ah… mmm… fuck it!_

Tabitha’s heart pounded through her ears as she watched her best friend throw her head back onto the pillow and rock her hips against her boyfriend’s mouth. She bit her lip when the professor let out a small but sharp gasp as J’onn slowly removed his tongue. Watching him run his tongue slowly up and down her slit made Tabitha run her fingers across her own wet slit. Her breathing became heavy as she watched J’onn run his hand up and down the length of his rock-hard cock. She held on to the door frame and took in a silent breath as she slowly pushed a finger inside of her. Tabitha had left them alone in hopes that this would happen; after remembering what happened last night, she felt bad that he didn’t get a chance to “enjoy” her best friend.

J’onn slightly looked towards the faint noise and smiled as his girlfriend fingered herself. Her light brown eyes lustfully watched as he inched her best friend closer to her orgasm.

“ _She’s about to cum… you did this to her last night; please… take her…”_ it made him even harder at the sound of his girlfriend’s pleading, sensual voice in his head. He knew that she was right; last night’s events had gone by too quickly to the point where he didn’t get the chance to be inside of the professor. Tabitha hid as he kneeled between Jamila’s legs, rubbing his pulsating tip against her entrance. He smiled as she bit her lip and moved her hips, his own heartbeat racing as he felt himself slowly entering her, “ _… from behind. I… I want to watch fully…”_

J’onn’s smile widened as he pulled away and motioned for Jamila to turn around. His cock twitched when she immediately obeyed, getting on all fours; she had long stopped fighting the Martian’s sexual advances and admitted that she had hungered to feel him deep inside of her. As her boyfriend gently pushed her best friend’s head into the pillow, Tabitha diligently watched, easing another finger inside of her. Her free hand went underneath her shirt, pinching and pulling at her erect nipples as J’onn grabbed Jamila’s hips and eased his cock inside of her wet pussy. Tabitha drove her fingers deeper and faster as she heard both moan their satisfaction.

He was excited and surprised at how wet the professor was, as well as how tight. He grabbed her hips tighter and pushed more of his cock inside of her, a long deep moan escaping his lips. The professor’s body quivered as he filled her with every inch of his trembling cock. She gasped and let out a soft moan of his name as he pulled away and clenched against his thickness. It was something that he never felt before; it made him yearn for her even more as he suddenly heaved his length back inside of her. Jamila let out a surprised shriek and grabbed the sheets as her legs convulsed from the pleasure.

She couldn’t hold it back much longer; Tabitha leaned against the doorframe to support herself under her shaking legs. She bit her lip, suppressing her moan as she felt the start of her orgasm. It was too much for her; watching her best friend tremble with desire underneath her boyfriend as he thrusted into her deep and hard. After that shriek, the professor muffled her moans through the pillow which only made the Martian plunge into her sweltering succulence faster, loudly grunting out his approval. It was out the ordinary for him; he knew that he could go for a long time with Tabitha but feeling her best friend trying to buck underneath him and tightening her walls against his twitching and throbbing cock was edging him quickly towards his release.

A faint, tantalizing musky aroma distracted him slightly; J’onn turned towards it and watched as his girlfriend’s mouth flew open, her body stiffened and she was overcame by a series of hard jerks. Her fingers had slowed down their poking but she continued to dig them deep inside of her as she came. He was about to drive harder into the quivering and constricting pussy below him until another, more potent musky smell hit his sensitive nostrils; Jamila removed her mouth from the pillow long enough to heavily breathe out the obvious:

“I-I-I’m…. cumming…” her face flushed furiously at her announcement as she tried to buck wildly against the Martian. She clawed at the pillow, let out a small, long hum of his name and put her mouth back into the pillow to suppress her screams. It was all that was needed to send him over the edge; no sooner had he pulled out of her, a thick creamy white line shot out and landed on her back. J’onn grasped her hips even tighter as stream after stream of his hot cum exploded onto her back, sensually moaning out his pleasure.

J’onn quickly glanced over at Tabitha when he finally caught his breath. She bit her lip and gave him a weary smile as she finally removed her fingers. He returned the smile and put his attention back to the slightly quivering body underneath him as Tabitha went to clean herself. Before he could control himself, he immediately plunged two fingers inside the professor, the two digits quickly overcome with her still seeping honey. Jamila arched her back and let out a quick and sharp yelp, forgetting all about the pillow. A low rumble worked its way from his chest and through his mouth as she shook more and came on his fingers. With his free hand, the Martian worked the remainder of his cum around the still engorged tip of his cock; as he looked down at her, he had a sudden urge to explore her “other” hole. He eased his cock between her cheeks and pushed at the puckered entrance. It surprised him that it felt as if it was still virgin; the same as Tabitha’s when he had first tried with her. That fact made him even harder; he would be the first to take the professor anally.

She was about to rock against his fingers when she felt a sudden intrusion towards her rectum. It was enough to make her jerk away from it, pushing off of his tantalizing fingers. Instead of pursuing her, forcing her to take him in her still virgin hole, J’onn wrapped his honey covered fingers around his tip, quickly pumping out the rest of his Martian cum; he grunted as it flowed out in a thick trail down his shaft.

“… s-sorry…” he almost couldn’t speak. J’onn got up to clean the two off. He gently laid the professor on her back, climbing between her legs and holding her tightly. He was about to kiss her when he saw that she had a confused look on her face.

Whatever happened between the two… was incredible, she had to admit. What she was puzzled about was **why** it happened! She looked into his loving red eyes.

“Um… what the fuck just happened?” her brashness abruptly came out. It made him look at her with concern but then he slightly smiled, kissing her forehead instead of his intended target of her lips.

“You don’t remember last night… do you…?” he simply asked. She gave him a blank stare.

“… last night…?” she tried hard to remember. While she couldn’t recall, it made her flustered that whatever happened last night had triggered what just happened between the two a few moments ago. J’onn chuckled and used one of his abilities to make her remember:

 

The two giggled drunkenly, Dr. Lindsey almost falling out of the bed. Tabitha grabbed her best friend before she hit the floor and released a full laugh.

“Oh, my God; you’re drunk!”

“Shut up, bitch; so are you!” Jamila laughed. It was a rare occasion that the women were full of liquor on a weekday night. However, Tabitha felt that it was needed: she saw that her best friend had not been herself as of late. Who could blame her; after over ten years of marriage and a set of triplets, Dr. Jamila Lindsey found herself going through a divorce and a brutal custody trial. Tabitha wanted to do something that would get her best friend’s mind off of her troubles. She also wanted to tell her something important.

The snowfall was heavy that night; it guaranteed that almost everything would be shut down the next day, especially the schools. It would give time for the two to nurse their hangovers, especially the professor. Tabitha made sure that they would be too filled up on wine and Mexican food; something that she could easily cook. She was browning the meat when Jamila pulled out a large mason jar from the refrigerator; the only “label” on it was a picture of a sunflower. Tabitha and J’onn had been experimenting on making their own wines and liquors and she figured that it was one of his rare, lone experiments; she saw no problem with the two volunteering to sample the light pink liquid first.

Two hours later and half the jar gone, the two were obviously drunk as they sat in the middle of Tabitha’s bed. The two were in their night clothes: Tabitha in a basic white shirt that barely covered her pelvic area and Jamila, forever young at heart, with a pink Pac-Man nightshirt just as short. Tabitha was a horrible drunk, one that ran her mouth and blabbed all sorts of secrets if asked about them! She suddenly pushed her friend onto her back and straddled her as the two continued to laugh.

“For once, I’d like him to say… something!” Tabitha slightly slurred. Jamila tried to suppress her laughs but failed.

“Like what?”

“I dunno! Something like… ‘yeah, baby; I love this pussy’!” she tried to mimic. Tabitha thrust her hips onto her best friend as the two giggled. She looked down at her friend, trying to make as serious of a face as she could, “‘You like that, don’t you? You like that hard Martian dick in you, huh’?!” she continued. Jamila roared with laughter as Tabitha continued to thrust harder. She finally stopped and joined her friend in laughter.

“But, it’s good… right?” deep down, Jamila **always** wanted to know. Tabitha smirked and put all of her weight on her friend.

“Of course! He can make it whatever size I want! I love it when it feels like it’s in my fucking stomach… and then he rolls his hips with it… mmm!!” she said and showed her, grinding against her friend slowly. The professor half giggled as she slightly bit her lip, imagining that it was her best friend’s boyfriend on top of her instead.

“What else you love about him?” she tried to keep her mind off of it. Tabitha stopped rolling her hips and her smile grew.

“He gives the BEST… kisses…” she leaned down towards her friend with half closed eyelids.

He had heard the shrieks of laughter and giggles from downstairs; the women were either definitely intoxicated or watching a comedy movie! As he removed his cape, he wondered why the women were upstairs. He slightly shrugged it off as he made his way to his bedroom. When he opened the door, the only thing he could do was simply… stand there. The women were definitely there… and they were **definitely** making out! His girlfriend was on top of her best friend, kissing her deeply. The professor tried to push her friend off but Tabitha proved to be too strong, taking her hands and pinning them over her head. When she felt no resistance from her friend, she let go and let her hands roam over her body. Jamila put her hands through Tabitha’s snow white hair, pulling slightly to make her let go of the kiss.

“W-what are you doing?”

“Showing you how he kisses…” Tabitha rushed and kissed her, again. J’onn was confused. He had seen the two of them intoxicated before; as much as the two were capable of drinking, nothing made them act the way they were acting at the moment. It was something that didn’t make him upset… it was giving him a surprising tingle throughout his body, one that he always experienced when Tabitha would lightly trail her fingers up and down his rib cage. His cock responded soon after, throbbing lightly as he watched the two make out.

He looked down at his growing cock in curiosity; why was he getting aroused? He knew that this was a fantasy that quite a few human men enjoyed… he never thought that it would be something that **he** would like! However, the more he watched, the more he ached. Tabitha continued to kiss her friend, moving her hands down to Jamila’s thighs. J’onn had an urge to get closer; maybe to let them know that he was there, maybe in hopes of the possibility of joining the two: he became slightly flustered at **that** thought!

As he drew near, he noticed the jar on the night stand and his eyes widened. Why was his potion out in the open? His eyes went from the half empty jar to the women making out in the bed. _They wouldn’t have…_ he thought about the side effects of his homemade potion: one that he pushed to the side (because he would have never thought that any human would **digest** it) was an overly exerted sex drive. As he watched the professor wrap her legs around his girlfriend’s slim frame, he debated on whether he should let them finish or quickly find a cure!

Tabitha finally stopped kissing Jamila and moved down to her neck, smiling as the older woman whimpered and slightly trembled. She opened her eyes and almost jumped as she saw J’onn staring at the two.

“J’onn!” she gasped. Tabitha stopped with her kisses and slowly looked up, smiling seductively at him. Her smile widened as she noticed his cock trying to free itself from his trunks. Jamila felt her cheeks ache as she couldn’t help but to stare at his erection. Tabitha gently pulled him closer to the bed by his trunks, pulling them down in the process. Her finger traced from the base to the head, making him slightly shudder and look down at her in surprise.

“Tabitha…”

“Mmm… that’s the size I like…” she grabbed her friend’s hand and made her wrap it around the base, “Feel it…” she rushed and made her work her hand slowly up and down the length. Jamila was at first overly flustered and could do nothing as Tabitha guided her hand. But the surprised moan that escaped from the Martian’s mouth made her take control of her own hand. She gave his cock a slight squeeze as she slowly worked her hand up the entire length, rubbing her thumb faintly over his slit. J’onn’s body quivered; his girlfriend had never touched him in that way and it was a feeling that both excited and embarrassed him. He still watched tentatively as the professor coated the tip of his cock with his own precum.

Tabitha got off her friend so that she could sit up. She put her hand inside of her panties and let her fingers tease her wet clit as she watched her best friend give her boyfriend a slow but sensual hand job. As more of his precum escaped, the professor had an urge to taste him. She quickly looked over at Tabitha, wanting to get permission to go further. She couldn’t look away as she saw Tabitha’s hand buried underneath her panties, her fingers moving in and out of her in a slow, deliberate motion. Her whiskey brown eyes darted from her boyfriend’s slightly throbbing cock to where her best friend’s eyes had landed, watching her pleasure herself.

“J-Jamila…” J’onn started to slightly move along with the professor’s hand. His hard cock started to throb heavily, more precum dripping out as he watched Tabitha’s fingers go in and out of herself. Jamila drew her attention back to J’onn as he stammered her name and suddenly licked at his slit. Both J’onn and Tabitha’s eyes widened, letting out surprised gasps. Jamila ran her tongue around the head of his cock, letting out a satisfied moan from tasting his peculiarly sweet precum. He tensed up slightly as he felt the warm balls of her tongue ring roll around his tip but couldn’t fight the overwhelming wave of pleasure; no one, not even Tabitha, had ever put their mouth on his cock. The tingling sensation traveled from the base to throughout his entire body, making him moan. Taking the entire scene in, Tabitha pushed two of her fingers deeply inside of her.

As Jamila wrapped her mouth around his cock, J’onn had no choice but to close his eyes and push his hips forward, making that pierced tongue lick wildly around his swollen manhood. He subconsciously put his hands on the back of her head, pushing more of himself inside her mouth slowly. Tabitha’s attention turned to her best friend’s hand, easing its way down to her throbbing clit. The professor moaned as she let her fingers spread her honey around her pussy as she sucked and licked the Martian’s now twitching cock.

“… No panties…” Tabitha couldn’t help but to smile. Before she could control herself, the white-haired woman kneeled down behind her best friend and flicked her tongue at Jamila’s fingers. As she gasped at the sudden invasion of tongue, J’onn moaned out his satisfaction, slowly thrusting into Jamila’s mouth. Tabitha prodded herself faster as she quickly tasted her best friend, making the woman quiver with every lick and suck. He couldn’t see what she was doing but he knew; J’onn thrusted faster into Jamila’s mouth, moaning out her name as she thrusted her hips towards Tabitha’s tongue and mouth.

He had never experienced the feeling before; it wasn’t long before the Martian held on tight to the professor’s head, keeping her in place as he gave her mouth a hard and deep thrust. Tabitha flicked her tongue faster at Jamila’s slit, moaning into it as she released a small orgasm. The vibration traveled up and down her spine, making her body spasm as she came on her best friend’s tongue. As Jamila came, she moaned loudly on J’onn’s throbbing and twitching cock; he bit his lip and grunted as he felt a stream of cum ooze onto her tongue. She let out another moan of satisfaction on his cock as she tasted his surprisingly sweeter cum, making him stiffen then tremble as she flicked her tongue at his slit, catching every drop.

Tabitha sat up and watched in erotic delight as her boyfriend’s hard cock pulsated in her best friend’s mouth. The Martian slowly pulled his cock out of the professor’s mouth, still slightly throbbing from his orgasm. He stepped out of his shorts finally and climbed into the bed. He watched in amazement as Tabitha lifted Jamila up and kissed her deeply; he knew exactly what she was doing and it made his softening cock come back to life: his girlfriend was tasting him in her best friend’s mouth.

Tabitha pulled Jamila’s quivering body closer to hers and ran her tongue around hers, savoring J’onn’s cum. She was surprised that the older woman wrapped her arms around her, kissing her back deeply. She couldn’t explain it; she was overwhelmed with sexual desire, even after her orgasm. The more Tabitha kissed her, the more she wanted… **her**. Jamila moved her hands down to her young friend’s panties, gently tugging them down. Tabitha’s hands went underneath her shirt, squeezing her large breasts roughly. J’onn slowly ran his hand up and down his growing length as he watched Jamila’s finger slowly go inside Tabitha’s pussy. She softly moaned into Jamila’s mouth and pushed her hips towards the prodding finger. She returned the favor but instead inserted two fingers into her best friend.

Jamila released the kiss and let out a low long moan as her friend slowly moved her fingers in and out of her dampness. Tabitha quickly kissed and sucked up and down her friend’s neck, making her tremble more.

“Tabitha… Jamila…” it almost came out as a whisper. Tabitha looked towards her boyfriend and smiled as he continued to stroke himself, beckoning for the two.

“He still wants to play…” Tabitha was experiencing more sexual desire, herself. They removed their fingers from each other and Tabitha went over to her boyfriend, “Who do you want on that Martian dick, baby?” it surprised and aroused him to hear her talk like that. He almost couldn’t control his breathing as he pulled his girlfriend in his lap, easing his hard cock inside of her. She let out a sensual gasp and a soft yelp as he grabbed her hips and quickly slammed into her. Jamila lightly rubbed and tugged at her clit as she watched J’onn thrust his cock into Tabitha slow and hard. Tabitha threw her head back, moaning loudly and rolling her hips into his rough thrusts. He suddenly looked towards the professor and motioned for her to approach.

In her drunken/overly sensual state, she was confused as to where he wanted her. He chuckled at her confusion and pulled her closer. He made her straddle his head, bringing her down far enough for him to give her slit a quick lick. The professor gasped and arched her back as he moaned and continued to lick around her swollen and wet clit. J’onn picked up his pace with Tabitha, thrusting harder into her trembling pussy as his tongue slowly entered inside Jamila’s, savoring her sweet honey. As Tabitha balanced herself on his pulsating cock, J’onn grabbed Jamila’s hips and made her slide up and down quickly on his tongue. Both women moaned out their satisfactions, becoming louder and sharper as each was being brought to a powerful orgasm. The Martian let out a low, vibrating sound into Jamila’s pussy as more of her juices suddenly flowed into his mouth and he felt his convulsing cock being immersed with Tabitha’s. He couldn’t believe his luck; both women were cumming at the same time; the two sang different tones indicating that they were doing so. His girlfriend’s body went through soft and smooth waves of pleasure as her best friend’s body succumbed to violent and hard jerks. He drove his cock deeper and worked his tongue quickly. As both women yelled out his name, his own body shook as he blasted stream after hard stream of cum into his girlfriend. He exclaimed loudly into Jamila, making her scream and shake more violently.

As the two women tried to calm down from their potent orgasms, they collapsed towards each other, sharing a loving kiss. J’onn slowly finished licking the professor, finally stopping when she stopped shaking. The two climbed off the Martian, quickly snuggling with him, an overly fulfilled woman on each side of him. He gave his girlfriend a deep kiss, letting her taste her best friend and did the same to the professor. Even if he wanted to talk to the two, he couldn’t; both heads lay heavy on his shoulders: they immediately fell asleep. He let his thoughts of what just happened between the three drift himself to sleep, a gratified smile on his face.

 

He couldn’t help himself; he was still hard and eased himself inside of her as he made her remember what happened the night before. As he let go of his control over her mind, she became flustered at the images. Before she could say anything, she became even more flustered as she felt him fill her. Jamila widened her eyes at him.

“J-J-J’onn…” she tried. He pushed more of his length inside of her, moaning at the wetness. He made her wrap her legs around his waist and before she could object to him any further, he placed his lips on hers, his tongue prying her mouth open. The only thing Jamila could do was let out a soft whimper, wrap her arms around his neck and arch her back to accept more of him inside of her.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: What did you think...? I was thinking about adding more to it, making it into a longer story. That option is still in the air! Oh; this story was my actual first attempt at erotica!


End file.
